A dream come true
by pokemonfart
Summary: This my first story on here. It was originally on my account on deviant art and I decided to put it on here as well.


"Ouch!" I said screaming in pain. I was swinging outside when all of a sudden it just collapsed under me. "Austin you're just getting too big for this kind of stuff." My mom told me as I put a bandage on my butt. I knew I was getting old. I had just turned 14 about a week ago. But unlike most kids my age I was still into kid stuff. I still had imaginary friends. I sill played with action figures. I would even go outside and play army once in a while. But my most notable quality was my love for kid shows. I still liked all the shows from the 90s. Sailor Moon, Power Rangers, etc. I loved it all even though I had only grown up on the late 90s and early 00s. Thank goodness for YouTube. But of course my most favorite had to be Pokémon. I grew up with this show because my big brother has all the episodes on tape. Eventually he even got the Jap sub of the banned episodes. I loved it with all my heart. I even had my own imaginary Pokémon world. It was complete with all Pokémon (up to hoenn because in my opinion sinnoh and unova sucks) gyms, marts, centers, and even team rocket members. I even made up some other original things like delivers and Pokémon food that had human food taste like pizza and candy. Of course people thought I was crazy when I told them this but I didn't really care. I just wish people wouldn't make fun of me for it.

The next day was my first day of high school. I got the usual comments from the main bully in my life, Ross. "What's up ya big baby?" he chuckled with his friends. He jabbed a finger in my stomach. "Are you sure you're in the right school. You should be in elementary or something." I was very small for my age. I looked like I was about ten. He then held me against his chest and spit on top of my head. I ran away as fast as my little legs could take me. I had started to cry. I ran to a nearby lake. I got on my knees and leaned over it as my tears fell in like raindrops. I hated growing up "why. Why can't I just relive my childhood and enjoy it." Back when I was a little kid I had a bad life. I was left at home all the time. My parents never loved me. I didn't have any friends because we didn't have any kids in our neighborhood and I was home schooled for kindergarten through 2nd grade. All I had were my imaginary friends. Then I heard a stick crack from behind me. When I turned around I couldn't believe what I saw. Standing only about ten feet away was a charizard. I thought I was just hallucinating and just shrugged it off. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. Then I opened my eyes it was still there. Except this time it was only about half a foot away. I couldn't move. I was frozen with fear. I was still on my knees so I knew I had no chance of escaping. The charizard looked down on me. "Why are you crying child." I was surprised to hear it talk. "W-well I am crying b-because I don't like growing up. I just want to be a kid again and do m-my child hood t-the right way." I then thought that he might be friendly. "Well fate must have intended for us to meet." He said with a dragonic grin on his face. "You see I've always wanted a child and my mate and I just can't seem to have one. How would you like to be our child?" I was shocked to hear his words. "Well what about my mom? She will miss me." He chuckled. "Don't worry I can erase any evidence of your past life." I was so happy. I could finally get a real family. I agreed to his offer. "Ok let's get started." He said. "Ok this is going to hurt." He then went and bit my arm.

I went scream but found I couldn't. I was too shocked. I saw a light orange appearing on my skin. Soon my whole body was covered in orange, except for my belly which had turned a light yellow. Then my fingers started to fuse. Soon five became three. The same happened with my toes. My finger nails and toenails then fell out and were replaced with claws. My nose felt like it was on fire as it receded into my face and my face formed a very small muzzle. My eyes were wide open. But then they felt normal that way. My eyes were growing. I then heard my pants rip as a long orange and yellow tail of about two feet grew. Then it caught on fire. Normally I would be screaming but it didn't burn me. My body had been changed to be used to hot environments. My whole head started to feel itchy so I started to scratch it. Slowly my hair fell out. My stomach started to feel weird as it was filled with a burning flame. All of my teeth started to feel uncomfortable and loose so I pulled them out as four new sharp fangs grew in. lastly by whole body felt weird as I shrunk down to two feet tall. The charizard spoke up.

"Good. The physical transformation is complete and during that time I was able to wipe your tracks clean." After he said that I knew that there was no going back. "Now let's go to your mom so she can start your mental change such as instincts and moves." He then motioned for me to get on his back. I climbed on and we flew to an old abandoned mansion. It looked as if it was in perfect condition." This place is awesome." I said with a grin. "Honey, is that you?" I heard a female voice call from another room. "Yes it is and I have a surprise." Soon I saw a charizard with a bow on her head come out of the room to my left. "What is i-"she stopped when she saw me. She then ran toward me at full speed, picked me up, and then hugged me and the male charizard. Afterwards she set me down with a tear in her eye. "Hold on I'll go get the pill." She said running into another room. She later came out with a small ball. "Chew it." I then used my new fangs to chew it. Soon new knowledge was sent to my brain telling me as all the information I needed and even changed some things. Soon my old parents seemed like the complete human strangers they are. My new parents were charizards. They were my mommy and daddy. I was 5 years old now. I also had a big brother who was 10 and still a charmander. The moves I currently knew were scratch and growl. I ran up to my new parents and hugged them as tightly as my little body could. I knew then that my life as a charmander was going to be great.


End file.
